Afterthought
by Ayingott
Summary: A coversation between Keigo and Ryoma when they have finished watching a movie. I suck at writing summaries, so just read it. Royal pair.


"Ore-sama thinks that the author took Ore-sama as an example while designing the main character." Keigo said, after having finished the movie they were watching.

"You mean the emo girl?" Ryoma asked and threw the last pieces of popcorn in his mouth. Some of the popcorn pieces flew past his mouth and landed somewhere behind the chairs.

The lights were starting to turn on and the screen had long ago become black. The movie they had seen was a rather popular one at the moment and they figured it wouldn't hurt to see it. So Keigo organized another of their movie nights in his private cinema room, with popcorn, ponta and making out (sometimes it moved further to 'making love' as Keigo called it) from time to time during the movie. But this time Ryoma didn't even get as much as a one sensual kiss during the whole movie.

And seriously, it was one of the most boring, depressing, emo-ish movies he had ever seen. Even if he didn't say it loud, he would rather watch how an elephant talks to dandelions for two hours instead of this. But to Ryoma's horror his boyfriend seemed to fall in love with it… Well more like the main character.

"No! Ore-sama means the sexy guy that obviously made the wrong choice in partners. With looks like that he could easily…" after that Ryoma ignored him and started to look for his can of ponta. He had fallen asleep at some part of the movie.

"The movie was stupid and the only character that I actually liked was the blond, killer dude. What was his name? Josh?" Ryoma finally found his ponta and started to walk out of the room, Keigo right behind him.

"It's James, Ryoma. Honestly, how can you not like the selfless, beautiful and caring Edward? Ore-sama admits that Bella was rather… stupid, but Ore-sama has never favored girls in the first place." To Ryoma it sounded like Keigo was talking about himself, not a movie character. "Besides, Ryoma, did you see that flawless skin and his smooth voice? Ore-sama doesn't understand how can you ignore the beauty that could rival Ore-samas?"

"He's a walking peace of rock, of course he would have _flawless skin._" Ryoma snorted and looked over his shoulder at Keigo: "So basically, you only like him because he's like you?"

Keigo seemed to think it over for a moment: "Yes."

Ryoma laughed again and averted his eyes from Keigo: "So you want to tell me that you also watch how I sleep at night, think of me as your personal drug store, run around the forest killing mountain lions and _sparkle_?"

The footsteps behind him stopped, so Ryoma also stopped and turned around to look at Keigo again. His boyfriends face was unreadable, only his eyes were widened a bit. Ryoma didn't do anything, only waited for Keigo to return to reality.

"You know what Ryoma?" he was talking slowly "Ore-sama thinks that Edward might not be like Ore-sama after all…" Ryoma continued to wait, hoping to hear something _sane_ coming out of his boyfriend moth. "He's better!"

If it were a cartoon Ryoma's yaw would have hit the floor by now. "Oh God."

"Think about it Ryoma! He can show off his beauty for the eternity and is the strongest in the world, not counting other vampires, and he _sparkles_! What can be better that sparkling!" the enthusiasm in Keigo's voice was too much for Ryoma to bear. He didn't want to have nightmares afterwards.

"Having a life Keigo." Ryoma sighed and started to walk again. The way back to their bedroom was pretty long and he was sure Keigo won't shut up.

"But Ryoma. Wouldn't it be fun to date someone like that? Ore-sama would be more than happy to date someone like that."

"I refuse to date someone that sparkles and acts like a pervert." Ryoma thought for a while and then asked: "Who would you chose? A sparkly vampire or me?"

No one answered him, so Ryoma thought Keigo was thinking about it, but when a pair of hands pulled him back, into the warmth of his boyfriend, Ryoma let out a gasp of surprise. But when Keigo whispered in his ear, making sure that his warm breath ghosts over his sensitive shin, Ryoma shuddered. "I wouldn't give you up even if a sparkly vampire or buff werewolf or naked Tezuka would offer themselves to me. You are the only one that I want, Ryoma."

Ryoma laughed and titled his head, so that he could look into Keigo's eyes: "Naked Tezuka? Where the hell did that come from?"

"Who knows. But right now" Keigo grinned and after kissing the living daylights out of Ryoma he picked him up, bridal-style "we have more important matters to attend to."

* * *

**A/N: This was a random idea that just popped up out of nowhere. I was chatting with my friend n skype and she started to rant about twilight and then I had the crazy idea of Atobe being very similar to Edward (or the other way) and that's how this fic came to life. ^^ **

**I not a twilight fan (as you can see), so I don't care if the fans start to hate me because of this. :3**

**Soooo~~~ Did you like it?**


End file.
